The injection of fuel into a combustion chamber using multiple jets is well known from the related art; see, for example, DE 100 32 330 A1, DE 10 2004 041 031 A1, DE 10 2004 002 296 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,770,556 B2 or JP 2007092633 A.
According to the related art, the injection of fuel is carried out in such a way that, to the extent possible, the spark plug and the valves of the cylinder are not wetted by the injected fuel (see in particular DE 100 32 330 A1, DE 10 2004 041 031 A1 and DE 10 2004 002 296 A1). The problem of wall wetting during injection of the fuel is also discussed in the publications DE 10 2004 041 031 A1 and DE 10 2004 002 296 A1.